Strife s Brothers
by Maxialstar
Summary: Ren lives with his older brothers, Cloud Strife and Zack Fair Strife, which care for between if. A day like any other 3 they realize that what they feel between them is not only brotherly love but something more... do as they deal with this situation? (YAOI)


I had raised my bed lazily due to hear a little voice in my ear telling me:

-"Rise little brother... that if you do not Tickle..." - then I noticed a cold seeping under my pijama shirt, thus making hand which I shudder.

I opened my eyes and finding myself with my brother wholesale Zack, which I was joking to wake me up...

-C´mon Zack... is weekend... Let me sleep more...-I solved a little under the sheets.

Then I notice her fingers move under the shirt a tickling, which makes me drop a small giggle trying to hold me.

-Please! Stop...!-then he stopped and withdrew his hand from my skin.

I slowly rose from the bed and Zack goes to the door.

-The breakfast is ready. Cloud is waiting for us… c´mon.-said coming out of the room.

I looked fumbling sneakers to wear it in my bare feet.

They were Brown and very warm, I loved had given me for Christmas, which I liked.

Place me them quickly and went to the kitchen where I waited my two beloved brothers.

Cloud was at the table watching a few things in a magazine, while Zack swallow the food that had surely prepared Cloud.

-Hello Ren-Cloud said looking at me getting the look of the magazine.

-Good days Cloud, what you look? -I said surprised, as it was not much to read magazines.

-The interview that have made it to our big brother-giving a slap to Zack who blushed a little.

-Already have posted it? That's great! Congratulation Zack - I said happy.

I sat next to Zack who ate scrambled eggs and drinking what looked like orange juice.

I I served a little and took a toast in which I put Strawberry Jam, paste a good mouthful and savor it well.

-So... what will you do today? -I said happy.

-I'm going to meet a friend in Shinra's turn; I do paperwork-said Zack. -I will not until tonight-he said something distressed.

-I have to study a few things and remember that you have to lend a hand with some things do you remember Ren? - Cloud said.

-If it is true, that it was no longer me exercises to see if you could explain them to me, are somewhat confusing-I said something sad, knowing me evil steal time to Cloud.

Minutes passed while we were eating breakfast, when Zack breaks the silence, look at the clock and said:

-Go Oh gotta go! The turn of my friend is going to start in anything! -then take a toast and take a jacket. -See you soon! -I raise a hand and ran it out.

Cloud and I laughed low before this.

-Well we get with your homework? -She said as he got up and we went to the room.

Remove those notes and we started to do this. Cloud treated me well when I helped with homework... always helped me without complaint...Maybe I could thank them in some way...

As always this not took over... do 30 minutes? 45? Do not be...

-Do you understand? -He said Cloud.

-Yes, thank you for helping me Cloud. -I said giving a smile.

Cloud then rose and said:

-Well, I'm going to take a shower you come?-said.

I nodded and followed him to the bathroom and undressed each on their own.

The truth always envied unto my brethren, because both have good muscles.

Both we got in the bathtub each at one end and Cloud opening of legs and I together inside.

-Ahhh... do not enjoy the bathroom Ren?- said Cloud very relaxed.

I do not disturb to respond because the bathroom was great.

The truth could not remove me head of how I could thank Cloud make me teacher, but then... an idea came to my.

-Cloud... would you like to make you a massage?-said.

-The truth wouldn't bad, forward-Cloud said.

Then stood up and turned and let space widening my legs.

I tumbling her shoulders slowly and forcefully making you feel much better; his first response was a sigh of relaxation very good.

Then passage of the shoulders which is back by pressing with his thumbs.

-Oh... do you great Ren... How can you have learned to do so as well?-Cloud with satisfactory voice said.

-Don't know exactly... I think that seeing as they do on TV when I get bored... - I said this with some uncertainty.

Then I went back to where his chest muscles.

"Wow... still well formed" I thought in my head.

-Hey Ren... I know that ask you for this is rather rare but... do you lower your hands down...?

Then I asked case because ultimately he wanted it as well.

Note something hard that I didn't know that pass was... then one hand over that which could not see.

-Pet here please... and do not watch-Cloud said.

Then I continued stroking that and Cloud took my hand and guided it as I wanted it stroking.

I noticed that Cloud moaned softly... do both liked what they did?

Unexpectedly House door is heard and the voice of Zack was heard:

-Hey guys! I'm back!-said with a cry.

Cloud was alarmed and as I also as were not supposed Zack would not return until the evening.

Then Zack entered the bathroom watching me doing the massage to Cloud.

It was somewhat impacted by any reason - what, done something wrong?-said.

-Not expect me this of you 2... that good...-He said something flushed.

Then I looked forward and I Yes that I panicked me as what they had been doing was masturbation to Cloud, which I quite disappointing because it took me...

-Zack I... didn't know... swear it!-I said excuse me.

I then quickly left the shower and got a towel.

I went to my room embarrassed and face flushed... they made me want to die at the same moment. Zack had seen me doing a Cloud! I would think that it was... a pervert or something worse... not to say that it didn't I just that... nothing I didn't like.

At the door was Zack looking through a crack:

-I can spend?-Zack told me.

I nodded without saying anything.

It was opposite mine without bending down... I had a Guv'nor.

I dropped my eyes down and then I heard a zipper, elevé my eyes and found myself with Zack cock.

-Could you... could you suck it a little?-ask Zack with flushing.

I Flush me much that then you bled me a little nose, and I threw myself on the bed.

-Cloud bring paper, fast! -Zack, then I feel that makes me in the nose.-Are you okay?

Then made a sign with his hand indicating that if. If did not expect me that Cloud would for this touch it is... less.

**END NOTES**:

Hi this is my new fic. This is About Final Fantasy VII (Crisis core). So...this is not a canonic story. Cloud and Ren are Studients and Zack works in Shinra for pay the apartament (Shinra is a normal company not like Crisis Core with missions) so...this was very very hot...

*Ren appears* - FOR THEY! NOT FOR ME! WHY YOU MAKE ME THIS!? ;_;

Ren...I´m sorry...in the next chapter will be better I promise...

*Appears Cloud and Caught Ren* C´mon you come with me to do ANOTHER Massage...that one was great...*They both dissapear*

I WON´T I WONT! T-T - say Ren very sad.

*Zack appears* C´mon little brother...you must come...for a blow...*Then he watch me* YOU!

Me? What?

-I´m going to Kill you Motherf...*Then he run Following me*

Wait! WAIT! I´ll give you a Blow...*I speak softly*

-Allright...I forgive you...Well guys/girls see you in next chapter! *Zack give a kiss to the camera*


End file.
